Question: $\left(5x + 4\right)\left(5x - 5\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 5x \cdot \left(5x - 5\right) + 4 \cdot \left(5x - 5\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 25x^2 + \left( -25x + 20x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 25x^2 - 5x + \left( 4 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 25x^2 - 5x - 20$